Calendar
This is the annual calendar for the world of Xesteria, laid out in a format where one can easily see the holidays, days of worship, and annual "birthdays" of the kingdoms. Holidays are yellow, days of worship are blue, and anniversaries celebrating a kingdom's formation are green. Unofficial holidays, recognized only in specific kingdoms, are orange. Season of Chemosh Chemosh 1: Day of the Dawn Chemosh 2 Chemosh 3 Chemosh 4 Chemosh 5 Chemosh 6 Chemosh 7 Chemosh 8 Chemosh 9 Chemosh 10 Chemosh 11 Chemosh 12 Chemosh 13 Chemosh 14: Day of Worship (Lolth) Chemosh 15 Chemosh 15 Chemosh 16 Chemosh 17 Chemosh 18 Chemosh 19 Chemosh 20 Chemosh 21 Chemosh 22 Chemosh 23 Chemosh 24 Chemosh 25 Chemosh 26 Chemosh 27: Lotus Festival (Kaspia) Chemosh 28 Chemosh 29 Chemosh 30 Chemosh 31 Chemosh 32 Chemosh 33 Chemosh 34 Chemosh 33 Chemosh 35 Chemosh 36 Chemosh 37 Chemosh 38 Chemosh 39 Chemosh 40: Day of Worship (Chemosh) Chemosh 41: Midwinter Feast Chemosh 42 Chemosh 43 Chemosh 44: Anniversary of Jourdain's Official Formation Chemosh 45 Chemosh 46 Chemosh 47 Chemosh 48 Chemosh 49 Chemosh 50 Chemosh 51 Chemosh 52 Chemosh 53: Anniversary of Baldrheim's Official Formation Chemosh 54 Chemosh 55 Chemosh 56 Chemosh 57 Chemosh 58 Chemosh 59 Chemosh 60 Chemosh 61 Chemosh 62 Chemosh 63 Chemosh 64 Chemosh 65: Day of Worship (Yeenoghu) Chemosh 66 Chemosh 67 Chemosh 68 Chemosh 69 Chemosh 70 Chemosh 71: Anniversary of Alexandria's Official Formation Chemosh 72 Chemosh 73 Chemosh 74 Chemosh 75 Chemosh 76 Chemosh 77 Chemosh 78: Day of Worship (Samedi) Chemosh 79 Chemosh 80 Chemosh 81 Chemosh 82 Chemosh 83 Chemosh 84 Chemosh 85 Chemosh 86 Chemosh 87 Season of Paladine Paladine 1 Paladine 2 Paladine 3 Paladine 4 Paladine 5 Paladine 6 Paladine 7 Paladine 8 Paladine 9: Day of Worship (Ragarra) Paladine 10 Paladine 11 Paladine 12 Paladine 13 Paladine 14: Anniversary of Kaspia's Official Formation Paladine 15: Day of Worship (Bahamut) Paladine 16 Paladine 17 Paladine 18 Paladine 19 Paladine 20 Paladine 21 Paladine 22: Heritage Day Paladine 23 Paladine 24 Paladine 25 Paladine 26 Paladine 27: Day of Liberation (Artalia) Paladine 28 Paladine 29 Paladine 30 Paladine 31 Paladine 32 Paladine 33 Paladine 34 Paladine 35: Anniversary of Stromgarde's Official Formation Paladine 36 Paladine 37 Paladine 38 Paladine 39 Paladine 40 Paladine 41 Paladine 42 Paladine 43: Day of Revelry (Baldrheim) Paladine 44 Paladine 45 Paladine 46 Paladine 47 Paladine 48 Paladine 49 Paladine 50 Paladine 51 Season of Ehlonna Ehlonna 1 Ehlonna 2 Ehlonna 3 Ehlonna 4 Ehlonna 5: Anniversary of Nordland's Official Formation Ehlonna 6 Ehlonna 7 Ehlonna 8 Ehlonna 9 Ehlonna 10 Ehlonna 11 Ehlonna 12: Rastlinburg Remembrance Day (Albion) Ehlonna 13 Ehlonna 14 Ehlonna 15 Ehlonna 16 Ehlonna 17 Ehlonna 18 Ehlonna 19 Ehlonna 20: Day of Worship (Ehlonna) Ehlonna 21 Ehlonna 22: Day of Worship (Pelor) Ehlonna 23 Ehlonna 24 Ehlonna 25: Life Day Ehlonna 26 Ehlonna 27 Ehlonna 28 Ehlonna 29 Ehlonna 30 Ehlonna 31: Day of Communion (Altamira) Ehlonna 32 Ehlonna 33 Ehlonna 34 Ehlonna 35 Ehlonna 36 Ehlonna 37 Ehlonna 38 Ehlonna 39 Season of Aureon Aureon 1 Aureon 2 Aureon 3 Aureon 4 Aureon 5 Aureon 6: Lenadian Ancestry Day (Stromgarde) Aureon 7 Aureon 8 Aureon 9 Aureon 10 Aureon 11 Aureon 12: Anniversary of Albion's Official Formation Aureon 13 Aureon 14 Aureon 15 Aureon 16: Day of the Sun Aureon 17 Aureon 18 Aureon 19 Aureon 20 Aureon 21 Aureon 22: Anniversary of Kurjaztar's Official Formation Aureon 23 Aureon 24 Aureon 25 Aureon 26 Aureon 27 Aureon 28 Aureon 29 Aureon 30 Aureon 31 Aureon 32: Night of the Hunt Aureon 33 Aureon 34 Aureon 35: Day of Worship (Aureon) Aureon 36 Aureon 37 Aureon 38 Aureon 39 Aureon 40 Aureon 41 Aureon 42 Aureon 43 Aureon 44 Aureon 45 Aureon 46 Aureon 47: Anniversary of Altamira's Official Formation Aureon 48 Aureon 49 Aureon 50 Aureon 51 Aureon 52 Aureon 53 Aureon 54 Aureon 55 Aureon 56: Carnival of Bayshire (Stromgarde) Aureon 57 Aureon 58 Aureon 59: Day of Worship (Aseroth) Aureon 60 Aureon 61 Aureon 62 Aureon 63 Aureon 64 Aureon 65 Aureon 66 Aureon 67 Aureon 68 Aureon 69 Aureon 70: Harvest Day Aureon 71 Aureon 72 Aureon 73 Season of Talos Talos 1: Day of the Dead Talos 2 Talos 3 Talos 4 Talos 5 Talos 6 Talos 7 Talos 8 Talos 9 Talos 10 Talos 11: Anniversary of Artalia's Official Formation Talos 12 Talos 13 Talos 14 Talos 15: Sailor's Day Talos 16 Talos 17 Talos 18: Day of Worship (Malar) Talos 19 Talos 20 Talos 21 Talos 22 Talos 23 Talos 24: Day of Strength (Baldrheim) Talos 25 Talos 26 Talos 27 Talos 28 Talos 29 Talos 30: Day of Worship (Talos) Talos 31 Talos 32 Talos 33: Day of Worship (Gruumsh) Talos 34 Talos 35 Talos 36 Talos 37 Talos 38 Talos 39 Talos 40 Talos 41 Talos 42: Anniversary of Sagebard's Official Formation Talos 43 Talos 44 Talos 45 Talos 46 Talos 47 Talos 48: Years End Gala (Artalia) Holiday Descriptions Individual descriptions for the various holidays throughout Xesteria can be found here. As above, Xesteria-wide holidays are yellow, and unofficial holidays, recognized only in specific kingdoms, are orange. Carnival of Bayshire: The entertainment resort of Bayshire in Stromgarde hosts a carnival each year. Rides for all ages are brought in, Beastmaster tournaments attract the world's finest players, and various tournaments occur around the resort's fighting grounds. Day of Communion: A day in which the elves of Altamira all collectively pray to Ehlonna at central life trees across the kingdom. After the sun sets, interpretive dances are performed followed by a substantial feast. Day of Liberation: An annual celebration in Artalia to commemorate Augustus Pridewind's defeat over Vecna. Day of Revelry: A dwarven holiday in Baldrheim that originally marked the day that breweries had to clear out old stock, which led to much drinking throughout the kingdom. The dwarves capitalized on this and turned it into a holiday for the kingdom where alcohol consumption is encouraged. Breweries mark down their drinks and put out many experimental/seasonal brews. The inhabitants of Baldrheim then proceed to simply drink themselves into comas. Day of Strength: A day that sees the dwarves of Baldrheim encourage contests of strength. Many strength-based games and fighting tournaments erupt all throughout Baldrheim, and merchants mark down their armor and weaponry as eager muscleheads flock to their shops to purchase gear for the annual day of beating the pulp out of one another. Day of the Dawn: A day in which the inhabitants of the world celebrate the new year. It is also customary to give a gift to the person who changed your life the most, or meant the most to you, in the past year. Day of the Dead: A day in which citizens honour their fallen friends and warriors. Prayers and visiting resting places of the fallen are commonplace on this day, and it is considered respectful to leave tokens of remembrance even tho those you do not know so that their memory may live on. Day of the Sun: A day where the full arrival of summer is celebrated. Festivities often include several games that encourage people to get outside and enjoy the sun. Harvest Day: A day in which the people of the world pay their thanks to those who toil in the fields and gather food. Massive food festivals are held worldwide and, for one day, class divide does not exist as nobles and peasants eat side by side. Heritage Day: A day in which everyone to remember where they came from and pay respect to their families, relatives, and homelands. Lenadian Ancestry Day: A day in which the people of Eastern Stromgarde celebrate their Lenadian heritage with festivities in the various towns that once belonged to the kingdom of Lenadia. Life Day: A day in which the rebirth of life after the winter is celebrated. Blessings from Ehlonna and glorious feasts are commonplace on this day. Lotus Festival: An annual festival held in both Eusiris and Evermoon. It began years ago as a simple small festival put on to lift the commonfolk's spirits, but evolved into a large scale annual event that involves feasts, games, and fireworks. Midwinter Feast: A day that dates back hundreds of years to celebrate the generosity and hardiness of the prime races during their more primitive years that helped them survive the long winters. Night of the Hunt: A holiday that occurs at night in which everyone takes part in a grand hunt in all major settlements. Those who return with the most impressive game are deemed champions of the hunt and pampered until dawn. Rastlinburg Remembrance Day: A day in which the people of Albion pay respect to the tragedy that occurred in 1423 BP when Vecna destroyed the entire city of Rastlinburg. Black attire is encouraged on this day. Sailor's Day: A day to commemorate the achievements of sailors past who helped to colonize the world and shape the kingdoms into what they are today. Years End Gala: An annual gala held in Rengard Keep, located in Autumnreach, Artalia. Various nobility from all across are Zeltennia are invited to attend the ball and dinner. Category:Browse